Mario Kart Switch
(2017) |released=TBA |genre=Racing |ratings=E for Everyone (ESRB) 3 (PEGI) A (CERO) |platforms=Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS |media=Cartridge }} Mario Kart Switch & 3DS are the ninth main instalments of the Mario Kart series, for the Nintendo Switch and Nintendo 3DS respectively, marking the first time for a Mario Kart title to be available on multiple consoles (unless you count Virtual Console ports and ). The only key differences between the two versions are the graphics, the 3DS version only having eight racers on a course (as opposed to twelve) and the two games re-using some models from the previous Mario Kart instalment on that console (Mario Kart 8 Deluxe and ). To avoid confusion with the latter, the 3DS version is sometimes marketed as 'New Mario Kart 3DS'. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the previous games where you select a character (either from the light, medium, cruiser, or heavy classes) and parts to make up your kart, bike, or ATV, all of which determine your stats, and then race against eleven (seven, in the 3DS version) other players for first place. During the race, you will gain items from item boxes which you can use for your benefit. Up to two items can be held at one time. Additionally, players will collect coins as they race which make you faster and can later be used to unlock more kart parts. Coins will be lost if hit by an item or the player falls of the track. Up to ten can be held at one time. Gameplay mechanics include hang gliding, underwater driving, anti-gravity and the all-new 'flight' mechanic where you kart,bike or ATV turns into a plane-like vehicle for a temporary time. Returning features also include ' mission mode and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe's smart steering, auto acceleration and the 'guide'. Below is a comparison of points given out during the Grand Prix mode or a VS Race with normal rules. Grand Prix Mission Mode VS Race Battle Mode Online Multiplayer Characters Default Light SMO Cappy.png|Cappy SMO_Tiara.png|Tiara GoombaSWO.png|Goomba Toad - Mario Party 10.png|Toad 220px-Toadette - Mario Party 10-0.png|Toadette Medium MarioartworkMP10.png|Mario Luigi (Multiverse Mash-Up).png|Luigi Peach - Mario Party 10-0.png|Princess Peach Daisy MP10.png|Princess Daisy YoshiSmashBrosRender.png|Yoshi Cruiser TOO BAD! WALUIGI TIME!.png|Waluigi Rosalina Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Rosalina SMO Pauline (no mic).png|Pauline King Boo - Mario Kart Wii.png|King Boo SMO Topper.png|Topper Heavy Bowser (Multiverse Mash-Up).png|Bowser 250px-Wario MP100.png|Wario Donkey Obliteration.png|Donkey Kong Petey Piranha Obliteration.png|Petey Piranha Madame brood smo.png|Madame Broode Varies Miiathlete.png|Mii Unlockable Light Sitting Baby Mario-0.png|Baby Mario 200px-Babypeachsimple.png|Baby Peach Toadsworth NSMBP.png|Toadsworth Bowser Jr. Obliteration.png|Bowser Jr. KoopaNSMB.png|Koopa Troopa ShyGuyMSS.png|Shy Guy GreenSprixie.png|Sprixie Princess Lemmy Koopa 3D standalone.png|Lemmy 1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111200px-NSMBU LarryKoopa.png|Larry 20140220030502!Wendy NSMBWii.png|Wendy Medium DiddyKongSSBC.png|Diddy Kong Egadd.png.png|E. Gadd 000000000000000000000000000200px-IggyNSMBU.png|Iggy 230px-LudwigNSMBU-0.png|Ludwig 170px-Birdo MP9.png|Birdo DixieKong.png|Dixie Kong 250px-NabbitNSMBU.png|Nabbit]] Tostarean.png|Tostarenan 593px-BoomBoomSM3DL.png|Boom Boom PomPomElementalChaos.png|Pom Pom Cruiser SMO Hariet.png|Hariet SMO Rango.png|Rango SMO Spewart.png|Spewart 540px-Funky Kong Artwork - Tropical Freeze.png|Funky Kong DKJR MT larger.png|Donkey Kong Jr. Wiggler-3.png|Wiggler Lanky.png|Lanky Kong Chunky Kong WoD.png|Chunky Kong RoyKoopa.png|Roy Cackletta.png|Cackletta Heavy MortonKP.png|Morton HoneyQueenOrochiOmega.png|Honey Queen Kingkrool2.png|King K. Rool NSMBDorrie.png|Dorrie PlessieSolo.png|Plessie Metal Mario Artwork - Mario Kart 7.png|Metal Mario Wart-0.png|Wart MLPJKingBobomb.png|King Bob-omb WhompSSB4.png|Whomp GuppySMG.png|Guppy Courses Nitro Retro Battle Courses Items Trivia *Boo, Peepa, Biddybug, Kamek, Lakitu and Pink Gold Peach were all, at one point, considered for the game. Boo, Peepa and Biddybug were replaced with Tiara, Shy Guy and Sprixie Princess respectively. Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games